Corazón Herido
by Feri-Sakari
Summary: Aprovechando su melancolía, Voldemort rapta a Harry para usarlo en contra de la Orden. Voldemort lo convence de unírsele diciendo mentiras que Harry cree verdad. Harry acepta y se convierte en un miembro de los morítfagos. ¿Quién lo hará entrar en r


Skuld P- ¿Hola como están? ¡¡Bueno este es mi primer fic!! Espero que les guste. Mi hermana menor adoptiva Feri-san me ayudo mucho y las dos pusimos este fic con mucho entusiasmo.

Feri-san- Si!!!!!!!!! n,n

Feri-san- Y una notita pequeñita... Todo lo malo, triste y cruel que le pase a Harry, lo escribí yo! Muajajaja! XD

Harry- T,T

Feri-san- XD Ay, pobechito Harry!! ¿Quén lo quere? ¿Quén lo quere? n,n

Harry- ·,·u

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling. (Feri-san- pues ni modo que de Pancho Villa ¬¬)

Aquí empieza después del quinto libro (Orden del Fénix)!!! (Como si fuera el sexto libro)

Feri-san- On with the show!!!! n.n

Skuld P- Te traumaste con Moulin rouge ¿verdad? ¬¬u

Feri-san- Seeeeeehhhhh..... XD

Skuld P.- .::suspiro::.

Epilogo

Harry volvía de la estación de King Cross, los Dursley lo esperaban, después de que ojo loco Moody les había advertido que trataran bien a Harry, volteo por última vez a la estación pero ya todos sus amigos y los de la Orden se habían marchado. Siguió silenciosamente con los Dursley hasta el auto. Se subieron al auto, Harry solo veía el paisaje por la ventana, seguía pensando sobre Sirius volvió a recordarlo como Sirius caía a través del velo, una lagrima cayó por su mejilla aunque todos le dijeran que no era su culpa, el lo sentía por qué, se preguntaba él pensando, por qué no podía ser una persona feliz, como todos los demás sin tantos problemas y ahora para empeorar el asunto esa profecía que le dijo Dumbledore, ¿por qué Dumbledore le había ocultado tantos secretos? Cada vez que pensaba en él sentía un gran coraje dentro de su interior, a caso ¿el destino del mundo mágico estaba en sus manos? Pues él ahora ya sabia de la profecía y aun lo que mas le molestaba el era el elegido que tenía que derrotar a Voldemort, vaya destino el que tenía.

Petunia miraba a Harry, ella iba en el asiento trasero junto con Harry (claro que cada quien en su esquina de su asiento), ya que Dudley quería estar adelante con su papá. Y vio la lagrima que había derramado, y pudo notar que el chico se veía muy triste, nunca lo había visto así (a lo mejor y si había visto antes, pero pues no le importaba), y de repente sintió lastima por él. Entonces ella sabía que ya era suficiente de tratar al chico tan mal y aparte quería agradecerle por el año pasado de haber salvado a su Dudley. Así que iba a hacer la promesa de empezar a tratarlo mejor.

Tío Vernon vio al chico por el espejo retrovisor y le dijo para romper el silencio –"y ¿cómo te fue este año en esa escuela para fenómenos?"

Harry solo lo escuchó pero lo ignoró.

"Vaya ni siquiera en esa escuela te enseñan modales" – dijo Tío Vernon –"pues claro a fenómenos como ustedes que se les puede enseñar."

Pero Harry permaneció callado, tratando de ignorar los comentarios de Tío Vernon.

"Vaya, ni siquiera tu padrino ese que tienes te enseña modales. Era de esperase, si es un sucio asesino" dijo Tío Vernon

Harry al escuchar eso, con todo el coraje que tenía en su interior, le gritó – "¡MI PADRINO NO ERA UN ASESINO!"

La furia le corría por dentro, su alma ya no podía soportar todo aquel dolor que le habían causado. "¡DETÉN EL AUTO" gritó Harry, lo que provocó que tío Vernon se sobresaltara.

"¿Qué dijiste" le preguntó Tío Vernon de forma amenazante.

"Que detengas el auto.." repitió Harry.

"¿Qué acaso se te zafó un tornillo ni-"

"¡QUE LO DETENGAS!" gritó Harry de nuevo, lo que causó que el tío Vernon frenara inmediatamente. Afortunadamente, no había autos detrás de el coche de tío Vernon, lo que evitó un fatal accidente.

"Mira, niño, a mi no me hablarás de esa manera" dijo el Tío Vernon.

Pero Harry no lo había escuchado; para cuando tío Vernon había terminado la oración, Harry ya estaba fuera del auto, y azotando la puerta fuertemente, grito "¡NO LOS NECESITO! ¡NO NECESITO A NADIE!¡YA ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTO!" finalizó, con voz entrecortada, antes de irse corriendo por la calle, volteando la esquina, y desapareciendo de la vista... En el auto, los Dursleys miraban impactados el lugar en donde Harry había desaparecido..

Petunia se quedó sin aliento ante tal reacción de su sobrino, al contrario del tío Vernon, quien solo gruño.

"Bien, que lo tenga a su manera" dijo. Aceleró, alejándose cada más y más del punto en donde Harry había desaparecido.

Petunia pensó, y luego dijo:

"Querido, ¿no sería mejor regresar y buscarlo?" musitó ella.

"De ninguna manera, Petunia..." dijo orgullosamente "Ese chico tiene que aprender a respetar a sus mayores y comprender que el que aquí manda, soy yo."

Petunia suspiro y miraba a través de la ventana.

Minutos después, llegaron a casa. Ya estaba atardeciendo, pronto se haría de noche, y eso preocupaba mucho a Petunia.

Por fin cayó la noche y Harry aún no había vuelto. Truenos se escucharon, y en cuestión de segundos, estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Esto aumentaba el nivel de preocupación en Petunia. ¿Por qué Harry aún no había llegado?

Ya no esperaría más... Petunia se abrigó, tomo su paraguas, tomo las llaves del auto y abrió la puerta. Camino por el piso de piedra y estaba apunto de abrir la puerta del auto cuando Vernon salió alarmado, gritándole "¿¡Qué crees que haces, Petunia?! ¿a dónde vas?" le preguntó este.

"Voy a buscar a Harry.." dijo con simpleza.

"¿¡Qué?! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿¡Desde cuando te interesa tanto el muchacho!?" le gritó.

"¡DESDE AHORA!" le gritó de regreso. "¡ES MI SOBRINO!¡ LILY ME ENCARG" QUE LO CUIDARA SI ALGO LLEGASE A SUCEDERLE A ELLA, A JAMES O A SIRIUS! ¡VOY A CUMPLIR ESE DESEO DE MI HERMANA! ¡Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER PARA EVITAR QUE VAYA A BUSCAR A HARRY!" con esto, abrió la puerta del auto y se metió, lo encendió y con un fuerte chirrido, sacó el auto de la cochera, dejando a tío Vernon petrificado en el pórtico.

Petunia condujo por la privada, manejando lentamente para ver si Harry estaba en algún lugar de la calle. Pero no estaba.

Buscó por todas partes, llamándolo, nunca consiguiendo una respuesta.

Buscó en todos los lugares excepto uno....el parque.

Petunia aparcó en el parque y bajó del auto, su paraguas volando con el viento.

"¡Harry!" gritó, pero Harry no le respondía. Siguió buscando, hasta que llegó a la zona de juegos. Su corazón dio un salto de alivio al ver a Harry sentado en uno de los columpios, un brazo entrecruzado en la cadena que sostenía al columpió, su cabeza colgando tristemente y siendo empapado por la lluvia que caía fuertemente.

Harry sollozaba, sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que se resbalaban por su rostro.

Petunia sintió compasión por su sobrino. El verlo de tal manera, triste y desamparado, le apretaba el corazón. Era como un niño perdido, que no sabía a donde ir, completamente desolado y abandonado, sin nadie que se preocupara por él. ¿Cómo pudo haberse comportado tan cruel con el por 15 años?

"¡Harry! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra verte sano y salvo!" pero Harry volteó a verla, tristeza y desesperanza evidente en sus ojos verdes, que antes de un vibrante color esmeralda, eran ahora apagados y pálidos. Harry se levantó lentamente, miró a Petunia, con una mirada tan profunda, que claramente expresaba: 'No sabes lo que se siente ser yo'. Después de mandarle aquella última mirada, se alejó lentamente. Petunia estaba entre si dejarlo en paz y esperar a que Harry volviera cuando se sintiera mejor, o ir a buscarlo. Decidió por esta última opción y fue a buscarlo. Harry solo había dado una vuelta a la esquina, no habría ido demasiado lejos. Petunia corrió y al voltear la esquina, lo encontró. Pero sus ojos habían cambiado; se veían aterrorizados, a un extremo en que ya se veían sin vida.

Sus ojos abiertos en asombro, reflejaban miedo y terror, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y estaba inmóvil; lo único que hacía era voltear su cabeza en todas direcciones, como buscando algo. Fuera lo que fuera, es lo que lo estaba asustando. "Harry, ¿que-"

"¡NO TE MUEVAS!" le gritó Harry cuando Petunia intentó acercarse.

"¿Harry que pasa?" pero Harry solo hizo un titubeante 'Shhh' y siguió observando sus alrededores. De repente, las luces del parque se apagaron, dejándolos en una completa oscuridad. Lo único que se oía, era el golpe de las gotas contra el suelo, y los distantes relampagueos de los truenos. Luego, un grito a travesó la noche, un grito de dolor, y ¡provenía de Harry!

Se escuchaba como si Harry estuviese luchando contra algo.

"¡NO!" gritaba innumerables veces. Emitía gemidos de dolor y gritos sofocados, como si alguien lo estuviera ahorcando. Se oía los gruñidos de dos hombres y los gritos de resistencia de Harry. Petunia quería acercarse a ayudar a su sobrino, pero la oscuridad se lo impedía. Harry siguió gritando. Después, se oyó un fuerte golpe, y los gritos de Harry cesaron. Se oyó un fuerte ¡POP! Y la lluvia siguió su ritmo.

"¡HARRY!" gritó tía Petunia. Pero este no le contesto.

"¡Harry!" las luces volvieron, pero Harry no estaba por ningún lado. Había desaparecido. Petunia volteó su cara a todas partes, en busca de su sobrino. Volteó hacia abajo y vio con horror, sangre esparcida en el suelo, y los lentes de Harry, hechos añicos... y arriba en el cielo una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld P- Bueno y aquí se acaba, creo que lo dejamos en un poco en suspenso no creen ???

Espero que nos envíen un review la verdad se los agradeceríamos y mucho y que opinan y aceptamos también ideas ¡!!

Feri-san.- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n

Skuld- ¬¬u

Skuld P- Que estén bien todos y haremos lo posible por hacer los capítulos lo más rápido posible.

Adiós.

Feri-san- AYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!! (agita la mano) n,n

(De repente, sale una chava de cabello largo y café atado en un chongo, golpeando a Cho salvajemente con una pancarta que dice: "ODIO A CHO!")

Cho- XoX

Feri-san- DALE BETTY!!! XP

Betty- ¬u¬

(Betty cuelga a Cho con una cuerda sobre un risco)

Feri-san- PIÑATA!!!! n,n

(Fer agarra un palo e intenta golpear a Cho.....pero se cae por el risco)

Feri-san- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........(PAM!)

Betty y Skuld- ·,·u

Skuld- Ehhh...bueno...mientras llevan a Feri-san al Hospital. eem... Betty y yo nos despedimos!!!

Betty y Skuld- BYE!!

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

´(Luego, se pone una pantalla negra y se oyen pasos...se enciende una luz y esta Feri-san parada, llorando, toda lastimada)

Feri-san- Che escritora loca! T,T..fui salvajemente agredida por mi otro yo!! TT.TT

Conciencia de Feri-san- O.o Achis?? Primero hablas conmigo, tu conciencia, lo que ya te tacha de loca. Luego, torturas a la gente, lo que te vuelve una sádica-sicópata, y luego, resultas ser esquizofrénica O.o

¿Ahora que sigue!?

Feri-san- No andes haciendo dramas ¬¬........Querido público...Les presentó a Con... Mi molesta conciencia ¬¬...

Con- ¿¡ A quien el dices molesta!?

Feri-san- A ti ¬¬......

Con- De perdido no soy una sádica-sicópata, loca y esquizofrénica ¬¬....

Feri-san- #¬¬

(le da una golpe a "Con" con una martillo tipo Paper Mario y la deja inconsciente.)

Feri-san- Ya ta... n.n

Skuld- okeeeeeeeeeeey---

Feri-san- (se pone a bailar la macarena) n.n

Skuld- después de esta pequeña demostración de lo que es una verdadera freak...¬¬

Feri-san- (sigue bailando)

Betty- creo que ya es hora de despedirnos... ¬¬

Skuld P- Si..además de que creo que alguien necesita una pequeña siesta ¬¬

Feri-san- (empieza a cantar "The Hills are alive with the sound of Music)

Skuld y Betty- :: Suspiro ::

Betty y Skuld- Nos vemos pronto queridos lectores n.n

Feri-san- AYOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!! (agita la mano) n.n... PANQUEQUES!!! (ve a Cho y le muerde la cabeza)

Skuld y Betty- ··ñ,ñu...B-bu-bueno... Ahora si nos despedimos!!! BYE!

Feri-san- PANQUEQUES!!! nOn

Cho- XoX!


End file.
